Luna Moon
by FirexandxIce
Summary: When Luna Moon arrives at Hogwarts, she doesn't know what's going to happen this year, until she figures out something that she always thought seemed a little out of place.... Please R&R!
1. Luna

**Luna Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters, places, or any other stuff that comes from the Harry Potter books, movies etc.

* * *

Chapter One: Luna

* * *

On the morning of 31 August, Luna Moon, a black haired, green-eyed girl at the age of sixteen awoke to the sound of loud banging and clanking noises.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as she ran downstairs to see what the source of the noise was.

"The stupid houself got a hold of one of your CDs. He's trying to mimic the music with pots and pans." Jamie Moon, Luna's sister, said, trying to control the houself.

"God, why can't that stupid git ever leave my stuff alone?" Luna said, then stomped back upstairs to get dressed.

As Luna entered her room, she spotted a pile of letters sitting on her desk. Most of them, she noticed, were from her friends, Ayame Sanders, Mandy Jacobs, J.J, or Roger Davies, and two were from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She opened the two from Hogwarts first. One was the school list, the other was just the reminder that school starts on 1 September, blah, blah, blah.

She then opened the note from her best friend Ayame Sanders.

**Dear Luna,**

**Hey, how has your summer been? Mine's been okay so far. My parents took me on a trip to Germany. I learned a lot about the Germans (not really, I couldn't really understand them, they had a heavy German accent). Did you go anywhere? I can't wait until the new year starts. We have a lot of planning to do (mainly for our studying). I hope the rest of your summer goes great. See you tomorrow on the train. Bye.**

**Love, Your best friend,**

**Ayame Sanders**

(The letters from her other friends were basically like Ayame's)

After Luna read the other letters, she went downstairs, after the noise had stopped, to eat breakfast.

"So, you finally got the jackass to stop, huh? Did you have to threaten him, torture him, or bribe him?" Luna asked.

"I basically had to bribe him." Jamie said.

"What did you have to give him?" Luna asked.

"Your CD." Jamie said.

"WHAT! That CD was my favorite one! You can't give people things that are not yours!" Luna yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, but he was giving me a headache. I had to do something." Jamie said.

"Well, then you can buy me another one. Out of your allowance." Luna said.

"But… But…" Jamie stuttered.

"You can get it today since were going to Diagon Alley later." Luna said.

"Why can't I get it in Hogsmeade?" Jamie asked.

"Because it costs more in Diagon Alley." Luna said.

"I hate you." Jamie said, glaring at her sister.

"Well, that's what you get for being stupid and giving something so foul a CD that's not yours." Luna said.

After a few more minutes of bickering, Mrs. Moon came into the dining room for breakfast.

"Stop your bickering you two, or I'll go to Diagon Alley by myself, and you two will be stuck doing the chores, and giving the house-elf the day off." Mrs. Moon said as the house-elf came hurrying into the room with a cart of food.

"So, mum, when's father coming home?" Jamie asked as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

" I don't know. He's supposed to call later." Mrs. Moon said.

After breakfast, the three of them decided to head to Diagon Alley.

* * *


	2. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2: **

**Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express**

When Luna and her mother and sister entered Diagon Alley, they headed to Gringott's Wizarding bank to get some money before they started shopping.

"I'm heading to Flourish and Blott's bookstore first." Luna said, and without an answer, she took off.

When she entered the shop, she pulled out her list and began searching for the books.

"Well, if it isn't Luna Moon. The smartest witch of her age." Someone behind a nearby bookshelf said as Luna headed toward the Potions section.

Luna quickly spun around to see who it was, and when she spotted them, she did a double take.

"Professor… What are you doing here?" Luna asked, clearly puzzled.

"I'm looking for some spell books. I need a new collection. It seems that Professor Snape got mad at me for some silly reason, and burned all my other ones." Professor Remus J. Lupin said as he thumbed through a particularly thick spell book.

"I never see you in Diagon Alley during the summer. How have you been?" Luna asked.

"I've been better. It's actually nice that someone asks me that. No one ever does, especially since both my best friends are dead." Lupin said, clearly its still too painful for him to talk about his late friends Sirius Black and James Potter.

"How's Harry doing? Is he still depressed about it?" Luna asked.

"I'm helping him try to get through the loss, so, basically, yes, he's still depressed about it." Lupin said.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Luna said.

"Everyone's been helping us lately, especially Professor Dumbledore. He's a really smart man. I'm glad he's the headmaster. He's actually _a lot _better than Dippet was." Lupin said.

"Really? That's cool." Luna said.

"I'm sorry if I've been blabbing too much. I haven't been able to talk to anyone for along time, since I've been stuck in my house all summer." Lupin said.

"It's okay." Luna said.

"Well, I've got to continue searching for spell books. Happy shopping." Lupin said.

When Luna went back to shopping, she spotted one of her friends standing by the window with his parents.

"Roger!" Luna said, excitedly, to get Roger Davies' attention.

"Luna! How have you been? I'm looking forward to the new school year. How about you? I wonder what new things were going to learn in our classes this year. I just hope they're not the same stuff as last year and the year before. That's getting pretty boring." Roger said.

"I don't think Defense Against the Dark Arts will be the same." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked, curiously.

"Lupin's getting new spell books." Luna said.

"Why? Doesn't he have enough?" Roger asked.

"No. What I mean is that he has to replace the old ones." Luna said.

"Really? What happened? Did he figure out that they're not accurate? I could've told him that myself." Roger said.

"No it's not that either. It seems that Snape got mad at him and burned all the others, so we might get better ones this year." Luna said.

"Really? That's interesting. Do you know what they fought about?" Roger said.

"He didn't say they fought. He just said that Snape got mad at him. About what, I don't know." Luna said.

"Roger, we've got to finish our shopping now. Say goodbye to Miss Moon. You can always talk on the train tomorrow." Mrs. Davies said.

"Alright mum. Well, I guess I'll talk to you on the train tomorrow. See ya then. Bye." Roger said, then left the shop with his mother.

When Luna finished up her shopping, she met up with her mother, who was in the Apothecary, and went to look for her sister.

"Jamie, we need to get home. Dad'll be there soon, and I want to get home before he does." Luna said.

"Geez, you're so pushy." Jamie said.

"I have the right to bepushy. Now, come on." Luna said.

* * *

When they got home, Mrs. Moon forced the house-elf to clean and make dinner (they spentmost of their time shopping).

After a fewhours of getting the house clean and the dinner cooked, Mr. Moon came home around eight 'o clock.

"Welcome back, dad. I missed you. How was Japan?" Jamie asked.

"It was wonderful. I brought back souveniors. I hope you like them." Mr. Moon said.

"They're souveniors, why _wouldn't_we like them?"Luna asked.

A couple minutes later, the house-elf came pushing the cart of food into the dining room.

"So, did either of you see any of your friends in Diagon Alley?" Mr. Moon asked.

"Yeah. I saw Roger Davies. And I also saw Professor Lupin." Luna said.

"Really? How is ol' Lupin doing? Is he still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts up at old Hogwarts?" Mr. Moon asked.

"Yeah. He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever. He's a lot different from all the other ones we've had. He's even lasted longer than them." Jamie said.

"Looks like the curse is broken. I remember how hard it wasfor a teacher to stay in that position for more than half a year. But it looks as though Dumbledore got tired of hiring other people for the position." Mr. Moon said.

After they finished their dinner, and ate their dessert, they headed to bed early (after packing their trunks).

* * *

The next morning...

"Luna! Jamie! It's time to get up! You're going to be late for the train!" Mrs. Moon screeched from downstairs.

Once Luna got up, she grabbed all her belongings and brought them downstairs for the ministry wizards to put in the cars Mr. Moon had hired.

The two girls ate a fast breakfast, headed to the cars, and left to King's Cross.

When they got onto platform 9 3/4, Luna found her friends, and sat with them on the train.


End file.
